


Scars - Lavender Brown

by orphan_account



Series: Scars [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Post-War, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has scars from the war. Some are emotional scars, heavy burdens and regrets, and others are physical, deep gash marks and half healed burns. But everyone has scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars - Lavender Brown

"Voldemort's dead and gone." That's the first thing Lavender Brown hears, lying in a hospital bed, unable to see, trying desperately to avoid the pain. The voice is low, comforting and male, full of reassurance. "Oh, and Lavender? You're going to live. You're going to survive."

"The Carrows?" she whispers back. Even now, Voldemort is still an abstract kind of evil, a story told to frighten children in the night. The Carrows, however are all to real. The Carrows are the ones who tortured her and her friends; they are the ones who chained people in the dungeons; they whipped Ginny Weasley; they're a real, tangible evil.

Even now, they scare Lavender the most.

"They're going on trial." The voice pauses. "They'll never hurt you again, I promise."

Lavender doesn't believe him.

***

Seamus Finnegan is sitting by her bed when she wakes up. She feels odd, like a stranger in her own body. Her memories are foggy- screaming and bright light and blood and more screaming.

"What happened to me?"

He takes her hand in his. "Fenrir Greyback." She needs no other explanation, but Seamus continues. "He tore the left part of your upper back, and all of your lower back, and the left side of your face. You'll have scars forever. In fact-" His voice breaks. "You're lucky to be alive, Lav."

She can't even summon the energy to cry.

***

"Lav?" It's Seamus again. "Are you going to be all right?"

"I don't want to have scars," she whispers, voice choked, back towards him as she curls into a tiny ball. "I wanted to forget this war ever happened and go back to life with gossip and friends and fun and worrying about Charms homework."

They're both silent for a long time after that, Seamus stroking her back and Lavender sobbing so hard her whole body shakes.

"How am I supposed to do that if every time I look in the mirror I see a living war memorial?"

***

"Time heals all wounds," Seamus suggests the next day, almost tiredly.

"You don't really believe that."

"No. I don't."


End file.
